¡Maldito seas, Weasley!
by Andreaeb182
Summary: ¡Maldito seas, Weasley!Lo odiaba. Odiaba profundamente su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules y su estupida sonrisa. Odiaba cuando sonreía condescendiente o cuando intentaba contener una pequeña risa por cada una de sus torpezas. CharliexTonks...Disfrutenlo XD


**_Hola a todo el mundo. y bienvenidos a mi primer Oneshot de esta pareja... normalmente no salgo de Hermione como protagonista, pero no me pude resistir a utilizar a Tonks para mis más locos delirios... es que me recuerda en parte a mi misma, con mi torpeza y facilidad para crear problemas y hacerme daño a mi misma... jejeje n.nU_**

**_En fin... espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y que sea de su agrado... cuidense... Atte: Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**¡Maldito seas, Weasley!**

-¡Maldito seas, Weasley!- Gritó mientras notaba como su cabello se tornaba liso y largo hasta su cintura, pero de un color tan negro, el cual era característico en los Black. Había dejado ver su verdadera forma, en vez de ocultarla tras su condición de metamorfomaga.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba profundamente su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules y su estupida sonrisa. Odiaba cuando sonreía condescendiente o cuando intentaba contener una pequeña risa por cada una de sus torpezas. Odiaba que la mirara fijamente a los ojos y pareciera que le desnudaba el alma con ellos. Detestaba cuando se quedaban solos y ella no podía evitar ser más torpe de lo que ya era. Aborrecía el tener que enredarse con sus traidores pies, para luego terminar siendo salvada por él. Odiaba que él le ayudara. Pero sobre todas las cosas que él hacia y que le enfadaban tanto, la que colmó su paciencia fue que él regresará cuando por fin sentía que podía rehacer su vida y ser feliz, cuando sentía que podría volver a entregar el corazón, el volvía a casa a quedarse nuevamente con él.

-¡Maldito el momento en que decidiste volver, Weasley!- Gruñó con furia mientras subía las escaleras de el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, intentando esconder el dolor en sus palabras, pero fallando estrepitosamente en ello. Entró como un huracán a su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Sacó su varita de entre sus negras ropas y sin mediar palabra, la cerró mágicamente. Luego corrió hasta su cama y se lanzó a ella, abrazándose inmediatamente con una de las dos almohadas que había allí. Se llevó la almohada a la cara y comenzó a gritar descolocada y descontrolada. En ese momento escuchó pasos acercarse a su habitación. En ese instante sintió su sangre hervir un poco más y se tensó en su lugar. Se giró inmediatamente y nuevamente, usando un hechizo no verbal, silenció la habitación para que nada de lo que se dijese dentro, fuera escuchado tras la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos, y sintió como los pasos se detenían en la puerta de su alcoba. Apretó instintivamente sus manos y se clavó sus uñas negras en las palmas de sus manos. Dolía ciertamente, pero en ese momento, la rabia era mucho mayor que ese ínfimo detalle. Luego escuchó los golpes a la puerta, los cuales ignoró, pero estos cada vez se tornaban más rápidos y más fuertes, desesperándola con su sonido.

Con furia ciega, aventó la almohada que había tenido entre sus manos y la aventó contra la puerta. Bufó y miró asesinamente a la almohada, como si esta tuviera la culpa. Los golpes siguieron escuchándose, hasta el cansancio.

-NO PIENSO SALIR DE AQUÍ- Gritó con ira, dolor y furia entremezclados. Sabía perfectamente que nadie la iba a escuchar, pero aún así quería gritar, gritar tanto hasta desgarrarse la garganta y ya no poder hablar. Luego de un instante que le pareció eterno, los golpes a la rustica puerta de madera, dejaron de escucharse. Suspiró un poco más tranquila, para luego girarse nuevamente y aferrarse a la otra almohada, dejando salir las lágrimas que había tenido contenidas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- se preguntó con impotencia. No entendía el porqué de su retorno. Y tampoco lo quería comprender. Dejó fluir tranquilamente aquel líquido salino de sus ojos en silencio, solo dejando que su respiración fuera un poco más acelerada de lo normal. Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, escuchó un ruido cerca de su cama. Lo ignoró por completo, ya que lo atribuyó a su escurridiza mascota, que le encantaba dormitar debajo de su lecho.

-Porque ya no aguantaba estar más tiempo lejos de casa.- respondió una voz masculina. Tonks apretó la mano, donde aún permanecía su varita, para luego despegar su rostro de su almohada y encararlo. Lo vio a los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con esos malditos ojos azules. "Como odio su color" pensó con rabia la metamorfomaga.

-Esta no es tu casa.- replicó con seriedad. –Tú mismo dijiste que tu casa estaría junto a los dragones.- completó con mordacidad, mientras le sonreía con sarcasmo. Observó con amargo placer como el rostro del pelirrojo cambiaba a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras. "te lo merecías" pensó ella con terquedad.

Charlie la observó en silencio, intentando digerir las palabras pronunciadas por ella para luego comenzar a acercarse, pero vio con pesar como Tonks subía su varita y le apuntaba directo al pecho con esta.

-Lo lamento.- susurró él con tristeza en su voz. De verdad que lo sentía.

-¿Qué lamentas, Weasley?- preguntó ella con ironía, para luego soltar una amarga carcajada, que rayaba en lo desquiciada y que hacia recordar a su tía Bellatrix. -¿lamentas el ser feliz? ¿Sientes haber encontrado tu lugar, tu verdadero hogar? O, ¿simplemente lamentas el haber regresado?- preguntó ella sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, como si esa conversación no fuera con ella. Lo observó en silencio unos segundos, analizándolo en silencio. Observándolo con detalle, y llenándose una vez más con su aura, con su esencia. "Eres una tonta" se reprendió mentalmente por ello, pero aún así no podía evitar hacerlo.

-lamento el haberme ido sin despedirme.- fue la sincera respuesta de él, quien la observaba fijamente a sus ojos cafés.

-Ya es muy tarde para ello. Ya las cosas sucedieron y no queda nada por lo que lamentarse.- dijo ella, restándole importancia, pero sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita. No quería que él se acercase más a ella.

-Claro que si, Nymph.- replicó Charlie con suavidad, notando como el rostro de ella, se desfiguraba con la mención de su diminutivo.

-Yo ya no soy Nymph. Dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo ya. Ahora solamente soy Tonks, Tonks para ti y para todos.- chilló ella mientras lo miraba con furia. El pelirrojo vio como ella entrecerraba sus ojos y estos tomaban otro color, su verdadero color. Grises. Grises tormenta, como la que al parecer se iba a desatar en esa habitación. Eran los mismos ojos de Narcissa, de Regulus y de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasó Nymph? ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?- preguntó él con delicadeza y con suavidad.

-No pasó nada, Weasley.- respondió ella con rabia, pero sintiendo el amargo regocijo al verlo contraer el rostro por la mención de su apellido. –Tu te fuiste a juguetear lejos de aquí, sin avisar a nadie, sin decir…me- completó ella con dolor.

-No me fui a jugar con dragones, Nymph.- replicó el con dulzura.

-NO ME DIGAS NYMPH.- gritó ella con arrebato, mientras muchas lágrimas más surcaban sus mejillas y su rostro con forma de corazón.

-Nymph, dime la verdad.- pidió charlie con ternura, ignorando las quejas de ella, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

-No te acerques más, Weasley.- ordenó ella, al verlo disminuir la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con nosotros? ¿Con nuestra amistad?- volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo, mientras ignoraba la orden de ella y seguía acercándose lentamente a la cama.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber que sucedió?- preguntó ella fuera de si, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él. –Pues aquí esta tu respuesta.- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus parpados. Buscó en su mente un recuerdo feliz, y la imagen de Charlie, vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor, llegó a ella. Se trataba del día en que Gryffindor ganó la última copa de Quidditch, se trataba del último partido de Charlie, como buscador de su casa. La última vez que lo vio sonreír eufórico por haber atrapado la escurridiza Snitch. Se concentró en ese recuerdo y luego abrió sus ojos por un instante, encontrándose inmediatamente con los ojos azules de él. –_Expecto Patronum.-_ dijo ella, para luego simplemente cubrir su rostro con la almohada que aún permanecía cerca de ella.

-Un Colacuerno Húngaro.- susurró Charlie, impresionado a más no poder. En la habitación, comenzó a volar alrededor de ellos una versión a escala del dragón. El pelirrojo sintió como el piso se movía bajos sus pies y tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la cama, para no perder el equilibrio. Inmediatamente después, se sentó en el borde de esta y sonrió. Sonrió tontamente.

-_Expecto Patronum.-_invocó él también, en un susurró que no llegó a oídos de ella. –Nymph.- la llamó con suavidad, mientras palmeaba suavemente el talón de ella. –Nymph, mira esto.- la llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. La ahora pelinegra levantó su rostro de la almohada y su mirada se nubló nuevamente ante las lágrimas, pero su boca estaba entreabierta, con una exclamación atrapada en su garganta. En la cama, un pequeño y alegre tejón plateado jugueteaba, para luego acercarse lentamente a donde ella estaba.

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-No lo sé. Simplemente pasó.- explicó él con suavidad, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el tobillo de ella, por encima de la ropa, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. –Por eso, cada vez que me pedías mostrarte mi Patronus, yo me negaba.- continuó diciendo él, mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos. –Toda la vida pensé y deseé que mi Patronus fuera un esplendido Dragón, un Colacuerno, si me permites ser más especifico. Pero la primera vez que lo convoqué, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver a este pequeño tejón en lugar de mi majestuoso dragón.- continuó hablando con suavidad, para luego regresar a la realidad y mirarla a ella a los ojos.

-Charlie.- susurró ella con suavidad, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo. Lo había vuelto a llamar por el nombre.

-Nymph, se que me he equivocado mucho. Estoy conciente de lo cobarde que fue el huir de aquí sin despedirme, sin hablar contigo. Pero algo que te puedo asegurar es que tu recuerdo me ha acompañado todo este tiempo. Este amiguito, es prueba de ello.- dijo él con solemnidad, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. –Y no te imaginas lo gracioso que es ver a este pequeño tejón correr junto a los dragones.- agregó el con una dulce sonrisa. –Así era que yo te imaginaba. Corriendo junto a los dragones.- completó él con sinceridad.

-¿Desde cuando?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra, mientras sentía su corazón latir acelerado.

-Desde siempre.- fue la sencilla respuesta de él, mientras hacia desaparecer al tejón, para que luego ella lo imitara y también desapareciera su Patronus. –Nymph, perdóname por favor por hacerte sufrir todos estos años, por haberte lastimado y haberte hecho llorar.- pidió él con sinceridad, mientras se acercaba un poco más y notaba como ella dejaba caer su varita a la cama. Se acercó hasta llegar junto a ella y tomar sus manos, entre las suyas. Tonks lo miró con ansiedad, para luego arrugar el ceño.

-Eres un estupido, Weasley.- dijo ella, mientras su ceño se pronunciaba cada vez más.

-Veo que regresamos al Weasley. Bueno, sabía que era mucho pedir tu perdón. Supongo que ya estarás con alguien o…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras soltaba las manos de ella.

-Maldita sea Weasley, sabes que tengo ganas inmensas de besarte y aún así no lo haces. ¿Qué rayos estas esperando? ¿Acaso una invitación por correo?- interrumpió ella, con un poco conocido sarcasmo en su voz, el cual era parte de su herencia Black. Él la miró asombrado, mientras que ella soltaba un bufido y lo tomaba de los hombros y eliminaba toda distancia entre sus labios.

El beso comenzó siendo suave, reconociéndose luego de años de anhelos. Comenzaron rozándose con suavidad, con ternura para luego dejar salir todo aquello que les carcomía desde adentro en sus años de escuela y que aún permanecía intacto en su interior. Con lentitud, se fue subiendo el grado del beso, tornándose cada vez más pasional y desesperado. Tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo sufriendo, cuando la respuesta a todo, estaba tan cerca y tan alcanzable. Se besaron sin importar el tiempo, sin pensar en el pasado y sin preocuparse por el futuro. Tan solo viviendo ese momento, ese instante que le estaban robando a la cruda realidad que se ceñía a su alrededor. Porque a pesar de saberse correspondidos, las cosas no serían fáciles ni podrían vivir tranquilamente. Porque aunque el amor fuera irracional, ellos sabían que las cosas no serían sencillas, ya que estaban en guerra.

Se besaron con ansias, descubriéndose en los labios del otro y dejando su alma en ese contacto. Se separaron lentamente, cuando el aire en sus pulmones se terminó y tuvieron que llenarlos de nuevo. Se miraron en silencio, para que luego ella simplemente sonriera.

-Fue mejor a como me lo imaginaba. Me encanta tu sabor, sabes a café.- dijo ella con sinceridad, y con su particular manera de hablar.

-Y tú a sandia.- respondió él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Intentó besarla nuevamente, pero la pelinegra se alejó de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él desorientado.

-Estoy esperando, Weasley.- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Estoy esperando a que lo digas.- completó ante la mirada interrogante de el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?- comenzó a preguntar. -¿Qué te amo como a nadie? ¿Qué eres una adicción para mi? O ¿Qué me enamoré por completo de ti, incluyendo tus malos modales en la mesa y tu torpeza al caminar?- preguntó él con una sonrisa, al ver como los ojos de ella se iluminaban con cada pregunta formulada, para luego fruncir cómicamente el ceño ante sus defectos.

-Eso esta bien, Weasley. Pero no es lo que quiero escuchar.- respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-Nymph. Mi lugar no es permanecer aquí encerrado. Mi lugar es en el aire libre y con los dragones. Mi vida esta atada a ellos. Te amo y ahora lo sabes, pero no creo que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, sin que ellos me llamen a volver. Es más, creo que me iré al terminar las vacaciones de navidad.- dijo el mientras, sus ojos se opacaban un poco, y bajaba su mirada.

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Eso tampoco era lo que esperaba escuchar. Yo lo que quiero oír de ti es un "Tonks, no te dejaré ir de mi lado nunca más, aunque me toque secuestrarte, meterte en un baúl y llevarte conmigo a Rumania". Algo así podrías decir, con mas o menor cantidad de cursilerías. Lo dejo a tu libre elección.- Dijo ella, mientras dramatizaba sus palabras, ante los sorprendidos ojos de él.

-¿Serias capaz de irte conmigo? ¿Y tu vida como auror? ¿Y la orden?- preguntó él asombrado e incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Siempre es bueno tener a mas de un agente en el exterior, además quien desconfiaría de una bruja tan torpe como yo.- respondió ella encogiendo los hombros e ignorando la mirada anhelante de él. –Pero si te vuelves a ir sin avisar, Charles D. Weasley te juró que voy a buscarte a Rumania y te dejó tan desfigurado y moribundo a punta de maldiciones, que ni siquiera Molly podrá reconocerte.- sentenció solemnemente la bruja, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Inmediatamente sintió como los fuertes brazos de él la rodeaban y suspiró extasiada por el olor de su piel, olía a madera. Tembló de pies a la cabeza, mientras permanecía en ese abrazo y sonrió como una colegiala. Luego sintió como los labios de él se acercaban a su cuello y la respiración del pelirrojo chocar contra su cuello descubierto. Tembló nuevamente, y se dejó vencer por las sensaciones que él le producía para luego sentir como el depositaba un beso en su cuello y luego se acercaba a su oído.

-Prepárate entonces, Nymphadora Tonks. Porque de ahora en adelante, no podrás escapar de mí.- susurró él a su oído, haciéndola suspirar nuevamente.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo quería hacerlo?- respondió ella con una sonrisa picara, mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos. –Merlín, gracias a Dios coloqué esos hechizos en la habitación.- comentó ella a la nada, pero sin quietarle los ojos a charlie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él, mientras se acercaba a buscar el contacto con los labios de ella.

-Porque así nadie podrá molestarnos.- respondió ella con una sonrisa mucho más picara que la anterior, recibiendo por respuesta una igual, antes de que se fundieran en otro anhelado beso. Otro beso que les robara la razón. Otro beso que fuera la antesala de lo que en un futuro sería, el perpetuar el apellido Weasley.

* * *


End file.
